Chasing
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "I'm done," she heard him whisper. His grip around her wrist strengthened. "I'm done with you stalking us." "I'm done with you not letting me in," she responded. - spoilers of chapter 416.


**A/N: Fairy Tail disbanded? Natsu and Happy gone off on a journey? Wow, chapter 416 left me speechless and quite pissed off to be honest. "We will always be together." Yeah. Right. This is my take on the last chapter and a totally, angsty, not ever going to happen version. It left me so angry that I had written this down. SO HERE WE GO!**

**Though, it is unbelievably to see how the entire fanbase has exploded. Everyone is at war with Hiro Mashima.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **

.

.

.

_Chasing_

_._

_._

_._

A young blonde girl threw her cloak around her body, disguising herself, because she did not want anybody to recognize her. Lucy kept her eyes to the ground as she exited her hotel room. The girl snorted. She had changed her attire over the past few months; the cloak had been a new fashion item. It was similar to the one Future Lucy had worn during the Grand Magic Games.

Her attire was not the only thing that had changed, though, her attitude towards the world was entirely different. Tartarus had had a great impact on Lucy, but that was not a surprise. Since the disbanding of Fairy Tail, everybody had gone their own way to cope with what had happened. The guild members had grown apart, but Fairy Tail would be always in their hearts.

Erza was the second to leave Magnolia, after Natsu and Happy. With a gentle smile on her face and a determined look, she saluted Lucy and said they would meet again. Sadly, Lucy watched one of her sisters leave. Gray and Juvia followed not long after, claiming they had to get stronger to defeat END. The couple got closer after Silver's death. They asked Lucy to come with her but the blonde knew they asked her out of pity. She declined the offer with a sad smile as she knew how much Juvia wanted to be with her Gray. After Wendy left as well, Team Natsu had vanished into thin air and Lucy was left behind with nobody besides her spirits.

Do not get her wrong, Lucy loved her spirits with her entire heart and she would be nothing without them but Fairy Tail and her team were her family. Natsu- and Happy's disappearance had been a stab to the heart. Though, the blonde would have coped if the others had stuck around, but to no avail. With her partners gone, she was lonelier than ever.

Her entire team had left within a month after the great impact of Tartarus. Lucy sought comfort at Mira, Cana and Lisanna but it was not the same. The girls pitied her and in the end, she had enough of that. Gajeel and Levy along with Panther Lily took the train and departed to another country.

After three months of no sign of her team, Lucy got sick and tired of waiting. The celestial wizard did not care Natsu did not want to be found, she would find both and she would kill them (for leaving). Surprisingly, her partners had not gone far away from their home in Magnolia so it was not really hard to find them. Mainly, because the people of Fiore recognized Natsu from the Grand Magic Games. Within a month, Lucy crossed his path in Rose Village, a small town near the Mysterious Canyon. She overheard him talking to the bartender that they would be here to train for a few weeks.

The moment she saw him (Happy was not at his side at that moment) after so many months, the first thing that came to mind was to strangle him. How dare he to leave with a note like that? Yo, Luce, see ya in a year. Go die in hell.

But after seeing his smiling face, her murderous (just for a split second, promise!) thoughts came to a stop. He was there and he was alive and to be honest, that was all that mattered at the moment. Happy flew over to land himself on Natsu's head. Both of them were laughing and Lucy was wondering if they had ever needed her at all. She questioned herself if this solitary journey of hers was not a waste of time.

Lucy reached out to him one more time after she decided to leave but in the end…

She did not.

After joining Fairy Tail, Lucy unconsciously attached herself to Natsu's presence and soul. He had always been there for here, to catch and protect her. Happy was his second half and after a while, Lucy had closed the feline into her heart as well. They were her partners and the girl always thought they would be together for an eternity.

Wrong.

Lucy's attachment to both the boys was one-sided. That thought lingered in her mind for a while now and so, even though she did not have the guts to leave, the blonde also did not want to show her face. Their presence was enough for the moment.

And that is what she had been doing for two months. It had been six months since Igneel's and Silver's death and Aquarius's disappearance.

Currently, the boys were stationed on an island called Snowfall in The Cloud Sea. They got here just a week before. It was not a deserted island, but it was small enough for Lucy to get scared she would be seen. So, she dyed her hair black and changed her attire and scent as the girl knew Natsu had a sensitive nose.

"Would you like some tea with your sandwich?"

Lucy politely shook her head and smiled. The waitress nodded and left to tend another table.

It was still early in the morning. Lucy had noticed her partners always left around five and came back around noon for lunch. She adjusted her daily rhythm to theirs so she would not be spotted during the day. In the morning at least, she was able to enjoy herself. In the afternoons she took on small jobs to earn some money and at night Lucy would watch the two in silence as they both enjoyed the events in the hotel.

Her club sandwich arrived not soon after her order and she was glad to dig in. Normally, she would buy some bread and made her own sandwich but she overheard Natsu and Happy talking that they would be gone the entire day. Lucy decided to give herself a treat.

"Hey, Lucy…"

Immediately, the girl spat out the entire content that was in her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she choked on the food. So much for enjoying herself.

Lucy did not dare to turn her head as she knew who the voice belonged to. Quickly, she threw the cap over her head, left some money on the table and mumbled to the boy he was talking to the wrong person. Though, Lucy knew he would be quicker and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm done," she heard him whisper. His grip around her wrist strengthened. "I'm done with you stalking us."

Lucy grimaced and with her free hand she lashed out, leaving a painful spot on his cheek. "I'm done with you not letting me in," she responded.

Natsu snorted as he had his head still turned to the side. "Not in here," he said as he gestured towards the stunned faces of the guests. His ex-guild mate nodded and followed him up the stairs to his room.

Natsu locked the door behind him and gave Lucy a stern look.

"How long have you known?" Lucy asked.

"About a week, when we arrived on the island."

"I got pretty good at disguising myself and this damn island is too small to hide," she replied.

"How long have you been following us?" Natsu directly asked.

"Two months."

"_Shit_…" Natsu grimaced.

Lucy stomped on the ground with her foot and angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Damnit, _Natsu. Are you so keen on leaving me behind?!"

Natsu's head shot up, grabbed both of her wrists and slammed her against the wall. Lucy yelped in pain and kept her eyes to the ground, afraid to look up.

"You don't understand," he whispered.

"At least try to explain…"

"I don't owe you an explanation. _You _do, on other hand."

"Everybody left. Master disbanded Fairy Tail the day you disappeared; he wanted us to be free. Unfortunately, almost every member agreed and went their own ways. I was pissed, _am _pissed, but not at them. You and Happy left me and why? Because I am a burden to you guys? Now, am I?"

The tears rolled down her cheeks with no shame. Lucy looked him right in the eye, ready for a confrontation. "I haven't spoken to you ever since your father died and I am sorry that had happened but that does not mean you can just pack your things and leave!"

Natsu's eyes grew larger. "Fairy Tail is no more?"

Lucy turned her head to the side and nodded. "I had nowhere to go, Natsu."

"I never thought everybody would pack their bags and leave…"

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Lucy tried to reach out to him one more time.

The dragon slayer released his strong grip around her wrists and took a step back. Clearly, you could see the shame and guilt in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Though, you did," Lucy snapped.

Natsu growled at her statement. "You have to leave. I will be back in a few months."

"Back to where? I don't have a home anymore. The members have spread themselves over the entire country. Every team left either to train or to escape from reality."

"Magnolia is our hometown."

"Magnolia is _Fairy Tail's _hometown."

"Fairy Tail will be back."

Lucy smacked the back of Natsu's head. "Idiot, have you not been listening to me at all?"

The son of Igneel cracked his neck and showed Lucy his k-nines. "I still want you to leave."

Lucy blinked twice as she realised he meant it. Her journey had been a waste of time. Natsu never wanted her to come with them; the girl was a simple burden to their quest. She had always hoped that he realised he had made a mistake by leaving her behind but as she looked him in the eye, the blonde knew it was on purpose.

Lucy dropped her shoulders in defeat. "All right, you win. I guess my attachment to you has always been one-sided."

"I am just trying to protect you."

"You can't protect us when we're not even near you. You could have trained in Magnolia."

Natsu shook his head. "I would get too distracted."

Lucy breathed out a heavy sigh. "Where is Happy, anyway?"

"Out."

She grimaced at his short sentences but turned around anyway to the exit of the room. Before the blonde turned the handle, she questioned him one last time: "What happened to us, Natsu?"

"We were traumatized and we grew apart," Natsu simply replied.

"_You _left _me_, remember that," was Lucy's last reply before she closed the door behind her.

Natsu waited a few moments before he cracked his knuckles. His face turned to anger and it took control of his entire body. As he grabbed one of the pillows on the bed, he let out a frustrated roar. His fire magic found its way to his hands, burning the pillow in the process. Another bill to pay, but Natsu did not care. He had hurt the one person he cared about the most beside Happy and that left him crying like a little baby.

.

.

.

**A/N: Damnit. I'm terrible. **


End file.
